


Queen of Hell

by Arie54



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arie54/pseuds/Arie54
Summary: It had only been a  year when you entered hell. The prophets never lie and the prophets made a deal with the devil. Before you entered, hellboy was doing everything he could to save you at all costs. Baba yaga managed to put a spell on you, making you very sick. Blood spewed from your mouth and eyes, giving the appearance of being possessed. The only way to cure you would have been to go where hellboy arose and sacrificed yourself. Anung Un Rama would have you then. It was a set up from the very start. Everyone knew hellboy would go to the depths of darkness to get to you but this was it. Transcending to hell you were scared but as hellboy came to save you. You both quickly realized you two could never come back to the surface. That is how you became the queen of hell, Anung Un Rama's right hand.





	Queen of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rough sex, violence, breeding kink, nudity

The day went on like any other. It was an archetype of Adam and Eve in a sense that he ruled one part of hell and you ruled the other. It's not all bad as it seems with the damned whores and greedy profits, you grew to like this place as it was your new home for eternity. One thing that caught your eyes more than often was those damned whores who tended to wander towards hellboy. You've caught them on occasion flirting with him, making sly punches at you as they spoke, daring you even. Seething, you let it go for awhile, even humoring yourself that they'd never have a chance with him. Anung was yours and that was final, written in blood. That is until one day you walked to his region to be with him and saw a few of the whores grinding themselves on him, groping every inch of him. He did nothing but looked displeased in that they bother him. He was at his throne trying to look over and these whores had the audacity to bother him. This was it, this is the last of it. Months of this happening had gone on long enough. You strutted yourself to his throne with arms crossed. Fuming at them you death glared at the entirety of the scene. They giggled noticing that you were absolutely pissed. He sat there naked on his throne.  
" Hey Queen Y/N" Hellboy said as he got up from the throne, ignoring the women that were lavishing over him. He went to grab your hand but you jerked it from him.  
" What's wrong now?" He asked. You pointed at the women who continued to giggle. He looked over at them and sighed.  
" I know, I can't seem to get them off my case. You know I want you Y/N." He reassured. You had been carrying his future heir for 5 months now and intended to have more afterwards. The little bump on your stomach was a tell tale sign that you two were more than together. Gritting your teeth you stared at him longer.  
" Why are you so pissed? I haven't done anything with them." He explained.  
" I'm pissed because you continued to humor these whores!" You shouted. Good thing about being Queen of hell, you get the powers of hell and punishment. You used your powers to push the women into the dirt as the ground painfully engulfed them. You left them the top portion of their bodies free. Hearing their shrieks made you smile.  
" Now for you!" You said grabbing one Hellboy's horns making him lose his balance, hitting the floor. He laid on his back as you chained his hands to the ground tightly. Pushing his horns into the soil so he couldn't move if he wanted to. You whispered in his ear. " I guess I have to show you who you fucking belong to then." Before moving towards his face, straddling it. You had nothing on but a top at the time.  
" Eat bad boy" you said and he obeyed by sucking on you. Moving your hips back and forth on his mouth, he had no control. You moved your hand down his chest as you placed it on his shaft, stroking him. He moaned as you continued to stroke him. Hellboy quickened his pace and started sucking harder on you. He managed to push his tongue inside you as your hips began to grind clockwise on him.  
" This is how a queen takes care of his king you whores!" You shouted. Your breaths became ragged as he went into you deeper as you grew wet. Hellboy was well hard by now and you knew exactly how to tease him. Both hands were above his head as you rode his face, your climax near.  
" Fuck babe." You moaned. You couldn't get too rough with the baby inside you. He growled as your grinding became more needy and rough on him. Your climax was coming, causing you to recklessly fuck his face, sending yourself to orgasm.  
" Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" you moaned as you slid off him looking at the mess you made of him. He lay there bound and breathless still aching for you. Biting your lip you sat back on his chest , wet.  
"Maybe I should mark you? So THEY know who you belong to?" You shouted looking at the women with spite. He moaned trying to break himself free from the chains. Stopping him you held his hands and kissed him. Deeply, as you tasted yourself. Your tongue in his mouth gave him no opportunity to speak. The deep kisses didn't last long. You had already began to go down to his neck, biting not soft nibbles. His chest slowly coated not in love bites but hate fucking bites. He enjoyed watching you marking your territory. He belonged to you and his child. He couldn't contain himself knowing that you carried his baby and even future babies. Straddling his stiff cock and you made sure he was watching. The ache in his eyes knowing he couldn't satisfy himself made you malicious. In an attempt to please you and himself, he began thrusting his hips into you and you gladly played along with him. His face was twisted as he tried so eagerly to relieve himself of your teasing. You still had not forgotten the whores as you looked to their discomfort and yelled.  
" See this is how you fuck your man and keep him begging you for more."  
Hellboy moaned.  
" Please, fuck" he begged.  
" Why baby, I'm having fun." You mentioned.  
" I know you are and damn you look so good with my baby in you. Maybe I can be lucky and fill you up again." He moaned as you started fucking him rough. You slammed yourself on him sending you to orgasm but you didn't stop. Hellboy thrusted back although the chains on him rattled. You laid your hands on his chest slowing him down. The keys to the chains appeared your hands as you let him loose. He pulled his horns from the ground as he flipped you carefully below him. Now he was able to fuck you just how you needed it. His thrusts were wild as your cum made sloshing sounds. He loved every bit of it as he buried his head in your neck, reciprocating your love bites. He made sure to rub your belly as much as he could while he banged you. You had reached your third or fourth orgasm by then.  
" Baby I'm filling you up. Take my fucking seed. " He grunted as he finished inside you. He realized the women still buried in the ground and decided they could stay underground. He had the dirt engulfed them completely as he lay next to you rubbing your belly. You played with his goatee and nuzzled him.  
" Mine" is all you said as he smirks kissing your forehead.


End file.
